Core D: External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core (Core Director, Soldo). The overall goal of this core is to share resources growing out of funded research by PARC Associates. This core involves the following activities: (i) Negotiate with HRS for PARC to distribute the linked HRS chUd-parent and parentchildren data files, rather than the underlying code that is now available on the PARC web site;(ii) In collaboration with Henretta, create and distribute HRS-linked parent-sib files, a unique resource of interest to those who study flows of resources in three-generation families;(iii) Share research instruments, human subject protocols, sampling procedures, and protocols for collecting genetic and biologic materials with colleagues outside of Penn and especially with Latin American collaborators in conjunction with Core C;and (iv) Work with PARC investigators and the editor and writers of the LDI Issue Briefs to distribute more widely findings of social and policy import in non-technical language to select members of Congress and the Executive and others in a position to make use of our findings.